This invention relates to the manifold imaging process and more particularly to a novel manifold imaging member and method.
The manifold imaging process is most typically practiced by employing electrically photosensitive materials dispersed in electrically insulating binder materials. The process is more generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,368 to Van Dorn. As is therein taught the imaging layer is electrically photosensitive and in one form comprises electrically photosensitive material such as metal-free phthalocyanine dispersed in an insulating binder. Typically, the imaging layer is coated on a donor layer and the coated substrate combined is termed a donor. When needed, in preparation for the imaging operation, the imaging layer is activated as by contacting it with a swelling agent, softening agent, solvent or partial solvent for the imaging layer. The imaging layer is typically exposed to an imagewise pattern of light to which it is sensitive and while sandwiched between the donor and receiver layers and subjected to an electric field the imaging layer fractures upon the separation of the donor and receiver layers. Upon fracture complementary positive and negative images are found on the donor and receiver layers in accordance with the image to which it was exposed.
As is taught in the aforementioned patent to Van Dorn the imaging layer is typically activated by applying thereto an activator material. There are several methods of activation known in the prior art not only as taught by Van Dorn but also as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,581 to Reinis. The amount of activator and the time required for activation varies widely depending upon the materials employed in the imaging layer such as a binder, the thickness of the imaging layer and the ability of the activator to soften or weaken the imaging layer.
For purposes of handling, shipping and storing the imaging layer; use of the activation step has been found to be advantageous. Thus, an otherwise non-fracturable imaging layer is rendered fracturable shortly before use in the imaging process. However, a readily convertable imaging layer from non-fracturable to fracturable is greatly desired to both shorten the time required for activation and to reduce the operating parameters of activation by any activation means.